prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fresh Meat/@comment-25755332-20150113205307/@comment-25977749-20150113235824
I think it's LucAs. ( And PAige working together.) It's a long read, sorry, I couldn't stop my self...I apologize for bad english, too, I'm tired. Before I want to start. let's gather some evidence: There where two people at the house, one more feminine and the other more masculine in appearance. Then there is the fact, that Mona trusted LucAs a lot. She called him to her code A and for gathering her army – he is like her second in command on the B team. Surprisingly none of her followers showed up in the brew and LucAs was the only one mentioning ever, that they all call her now crazy Mona and that everybody is on Alis side now. PAige following Ali and the twins to Ali's gigantic army in the middle of nowhere and telling that the girls. I don't believe Ali has gathered any friends besides Ciny and Mindy and maybe Jenna and Sydney. Where are they now? Look at the promos and sneaks she has nobody on her side. Ali's Army was a lie. Paige and Lucas staged everything, so that the liars and Mona believe Ali is a sociopath. PAige moving away after the laptop was so conviniently stolen at the same time? Maybe she has it? Paige and Lucas being Mona's killers would explain why she has been so shocked/ surprised/ confused at her attacker that day. (I imagine Lucas and Paige wearing a blonde wigg) Then there is his male strength to push her down the stairs and toss her through the house. And he was at Mona's house at the same time the liars where there, who informed him?(Paige? LucAs and PAige where the most traumatized and hurt/ bullied people from Alison in Rosewood, so far we know! Lucas and Paige suffered a lot(Ali calling him hermie, Paige pigskin, Ali played with her feelings and her liking girls/ Emily.) Lucas and Paige both have a very aggressive tendencies. (E.g. Paige love dunkin' Emily in the pool, Lucas destroying Ali's grave...) Lucas is brainy, Paige has some wealthy parents, so they can even be behind some A shannanigans.(did I write this right???) Maybe they where the dark haired woman and men (the creepy mask shop kid was referring to) who wanted to hurt/ kill Ali and corresponded with her through the newspaper. Maybe they even wanted to kill Ali, but mistook her for Bethany that night. Or maybe they even worked together with Bethany for revenge on Ali playing with them all. (It's always the suspect you would the least think of.) They wanted to kill Mona for a long time I think. Maybe because she interfered in their game, maybe because Mona could find out about something that connects them to Ali's or Bethany's murder attempt. So as for the motive: (revenge on Ali in the first place), being mentally unstable and fear to be uncovered for a crime by the best brainiac ever. (R.I.P. Mona ;_;) Framing Ali for a murder( for revenge) with the best victim at the time – Mona, her former most famous bully victim. (Killing off the liars or their bed buddies wouldn't connect to Ali in that way, as if it would with Mona)